1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device including an infrared (IR) receiving device for receiving an IR signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices such as Digital Video Disc (DVD) players include an IR receiving device for receiving IR signals, and there is a transparent cover fixed in front of the IR receiving device to protect it. The loss of the transparent cover may cause malfunction of the electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device which can overcome the above-described problems.